littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Master Ragnarok
Welcome sorry:( i don't have ps i want to get it and if i do i will tell you. Dr.Eggman rox 2 thanks, why don't you do a pic or video? Dr.Eggman rox 2 7:33 jan,3 2011 RE: Okay I will see what I can do. Also please stop making empty pages. Wikite The Wiki Warrior 12:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) i love the pic Dr.Eggman rox 2 youtube what is your youtube name? Dr.Eggman rox 2 youtube nope but im on it alot. Dr.Eggman rox 2 yes!!!!!! yay i would totaly want to just tell me when your ready. Dr.Eggman rox 2 i got it!!!!!:) the name could be crazy cool costumes. Dr.Eggman rox 2 hey hey did you see my new page yet? Dr.Eggman rox 2 8:56 pm i did it ! i edited are crazy cool pictures page can you add more pics? Dr.Eggman rox 2 Pictures Please stop adding pictures to pages that, in no way, are related to that article (like adding pictures of LBP1 dlc to a page about LBP PSP costumes). Wikite The Wiki Warrior 21:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) wiki are you on other wiki's if you are tell me them. Dr.Eggman rox 2 Nothing Hi Re: Admin Gave you rights. Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 16:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Colosseum Sure thing, what do you need me to do? kk will do Yeah sure that sounds good NukaQuantum 03:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) psn Mine is BOBS_PIZZAS NukaQuantum 04:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Im in! i would so like to do that. Dr.Eggman rox 2 Please Can you please stop adding incorrect categories to pages? Its quite a hassle to undo. ;) --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 13:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah you should atleast read the text before adding categories like "Is a feature exclusive to littlebigplanet psp" should give you a hint. --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 21:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Larry Da Vinci vs. The King NukaQuantum 05:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You should add Copenicus vs Skulldozer to ur colliseum, and i am a new person to this wiki userbox? what is a userbox.a littlebig guy 22:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) yes i want onesonicforever1 a littlebig guy 21:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the hello bud. Got a nice youtube channel running, and I'd figure I'd share it on this nice wiki! If you ever want to add more while i'm away, feel free to do so with the same layout. I will add descriptions next chance I get. Also, if you do, make sure they're in order! :D URL: http://www.youtube.com/user/McFlurriez?feature=mhum - McFlurriez THANX Thanks for the welcome! I'll do my best on editing, since I completed lbp 1 TWICE. I should know alot about it. :D Eve Silva Paragorica 15:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Finale Level Unfortunately, there will be a slight delay, but, there's good news: I'm on the boss! Sir_REX Strikes Back 20:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry ive been a little busy :( Dr.Eggman rox 2 From Haider Hey Admin. I'm not doing much, just editing pages, and linking stuff (boring life lol). How're you doing? Might I say that you've certainly done a lot of work on this wikia. I'll keep updating the site for you. Thanks. Admin, I was wondering if I could become an admin...I understand if I can't become one, but I would greatly appreciate becoming one, or receiving a list of requirements that I could work upon. I have already read upon the administrator page, thus I contacted you for more information regarding it. Please contact back on my talk page. Thanks. 58SlugDrones! Question? May I ask how does the editing toolbar have those Playstation buttons only in this site?--58SlugDrones! 03:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) So you do not know?--58SlugDrones! 08:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks.--58SlugDrones! 16:14, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat? I am afraid that we do not have any bureaucrats in this site. This is unacceptable. There is no wiki without a bureaucrat. Not having a bureaucrat is a serious problem, we need someone that can technically make this place run smoothly. Though, this website is really small, atleast one bureaucrat needs to do the job. I have heard that two bureaucrats are inactive and did not do anything about this, unfortunately. They have just left the site without even being aware that without them there will be no bureaucrat. I contacted Wikia Staff to fix this problem. I apologize for doing this action without your permission but I really think this must be solved as soon as possible. I only asked the Staff to help, and most likely they might make someone a bureaucrat here. Unfortunately, it has been 5 days and they did not reply. So I guess an admin should take action.--58SlugDrones! 17:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I did not receive any reply from Wikia Staff in five days. The question is that are they going to help or not. Orelse we cannot have any bureaucrat.--58SlugDrones! 15:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat Though there is no active bureaucrat here, I am hesitant to grant you bureaucrat status as you've only been here a little more than a month as an admin. Also, like has been mentioned before this Wiki is a pretty small Wiki. And I'm pretty easy to get ahold of if anybody should need appointed as another admin, which is really the only benefit that a bureaucrat has. I would consider making you the active bureaucrat on here possibly in another month, month and a half though. - Wagnike2 21:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hello Master Ragnarok The user 62.163.245.216 as created this page with offensive content. Please give him a warning so he won't do it again. I've deleted the content and put the page up for deletion. Regards Kuro Selas 20:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I read that message on SNN. Thanks for the compliment! I really do work hard there. I am an admin and considered as a very reliable user and I am one of the greatest contributors. I work the wiki technically as well, I made the appearance look like what it is now, I even worked on the Monaco skin too. Maybe you didn't notice this before but I am an experienced editor. Right now, I am on leave in that site because I spend too much time on it and I have my exams coming so I replied in this site. But I am so addicted to editing that I wanted to do a little bit somewhere else. I am very happy to work here in this site. By the way, how did you know that I edit there? I go to many other wikis sometimes and they never know that I am an experienced contributor. They just find me reliable and simply think I am new to wikia.--58SlugDrones! 08:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well that's a coincidence.--58SlugDrones! 04:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Um.. Hey Should I put noticable quotes said by characters at the top of their page? In the from of a quote template? if we need one I can create one using the code from a template on my other wiki. Doc Richtoffee Cool. Thanks. I'll get to work. Doc Richtoffee badge! How'd you get the White Knight costume? Is it available on LBP2? do you want help with something on lbp Re: Question No, I haven't played LBP 1 or LBP PSP. -Flexar I might be getting LBP 1 though. il join i shall join... as long as PSN comes back online PSN: sporeboy100 (that is if that info is not sold by the hackers) RE: RE: hey The SackBot Colloseum, mentioned on your homepage Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I am currently working on editing, and I should be a big help since I completed LBP2 nearly twice. a, WHY DO YOU DELETE a, why does every good page I make on this wiki get deleted (Lbp2 week 1 shirt, Heart for heart, Universe clan) MEMBER CHANGING AND DELETING Tezzla Cannon has been adding bad stuff and deleting clans on the clan page!!!! im lost without you!!!! dude i'm back and i have a wikia can you jion? Dr. Eggman rox 2 The rad wikia its the rad wikia here is a link rad.wikia.com the chat feature I don't know about you but if one of the admins turned on the cha feature i'd use it tell me wut u think on my talk page. 06:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) aren't you an admin if so type "special:admindashboard" in the search box then click on wiki labs u should see it in there turn the slider to activated or on can't remeber that good but thats how u do it 06:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Could you make a user-box-thingy with this image and text?It'd be a big help. Thanks my master.(Bows Down) You are GREAT! Old freind hey i know your probly saying i don't now you but i'm Dr.Eggman rox 2 but that was my bro's acount and i don't know anyone on wiki so can we be freinds again? User:Gamemonster Affiliate Request Hey there Master Ragnarok. I'm Sackchief, the head administrator of Playstation All-Stars Wiki. I've come by to ask for our wikis to be affiliates. Currently, my wiki has been growing very fast with more activity and I've already started affiliates with Uncharted wiki, Sly Cooper wiki and inFAMOUS wiki, so I thought it would be a good idea for the LittleBigPlanet wiki and All-Stars wiki to be affiliates. Please let me know what you think about this. Thanks. Sackchief 19:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I've already asked Smilular and he seemed on board. Sackchief 15:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: #Glad to have another admin back. #Looking through your contributions, I can see that when you were more active here, you did edit more into talk pages and "community" business, which is what being a crat is more about. I'll wait on your request and make a decision after seeing how you edit in the present. SmilularTalk 23:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to make our wikis affiliates? Hi, I'm Exo Man. I am the bureaucrat of the Tearaway Wiki. I was wondering if you would like to make our wikis affiliates? Basically, we just have to have a template at the bottom of our main pages with a link to each other's wikis. This helps with obtaining more wiki traffic, which I think we could both use some more of. (If you are interested, feel free to copy the code from my "Template:Main Page/Affiliates" and add it to your wiki, although you would need to change the title, the pic to my wikis logo, and probably change the html color codes. If you need help getting the right color codes, go to http://html-color-codes.info/.) HelloTyler 12:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) LittleBigPlanet PS Vita On the home page if you roll over games, LittleBigPlanet PS Vita isn't posted as one of the games. Can you please fix this. I have already contacted the other admins, so if you see this, edit the home page as soon as you can. Thanks, Nelmamoohead (talk) 23:06, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Im new to the wiki, and I love Lbp, but do you still play LBP1? My Lbp2 broke. I want to get Booty Master trhopy with my friend. Jakoloo-67 (talk)Jakoloo-67 Ps. My psn is jakoloo-67 Hello, there I joined this wiki like months ago and I'm just letting ya know that I'm new here. Playstation38690 (talk) 16:41, September 10, 2014 (UTC)Playstation38690 Hey there.... Just helping out with the wiki :).. Playstation38690 (talk) 09:58, September 21, 2014 (UTC) LBP3 is here! Hello, I came here looking for active Admin but I am not really finding any. With LBP3 launching today, we wanted to see if the Admins of the Little Big Planet community would be interested in letting us help spiff up the wiki a bit. We uploaded a new trailer that I think would be great on the main page. The content is fine, we are more interested in maybe helping with some visual changes. If you have any ideas you have thought about but were sure how go about them, or if they were possible, please toss them at me. I'm thinking the navigation could use some updating and maybe add some more features to the main page. I will be asking the other Admins as well. Any feedback would be appreciated. Pinkachu (talk) 21:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC)